golemarcanafandomcom-20200213-history
Lower Durani Empire
Sudhamra, prince of the people, has converted a rebellious populous into new regiments who unknowingly march to war only to reclaim the Emperor's lost honor. Born to a Zikia Princess who had escaped from the Emperor’s harem, Sudhamra grew up in the rebellious slums of his people in the Lower Durani Empire. Forcibly recruited into the army, he gained glory in battle and rose quickly through the ranks to be the youngest commander ever of the Empire’s elite Western Wind regiment. When the armies of the Lower Empire where humbled by the Great Khan, only Sudhamra’s Western Wind stood tall, but even so, it was a shock when he was selected to be Raja, Prince of the Lower Empire. After 500 years of the Lower Empire being ruled by Princes sent from the North, the people have a Prince of their own and they shower him with undying loyalty. Now Raja Sudhamra marches with the support of his people to reclaim the honor of the Empire! Hamazi Empire Early in the Golem Arcana Kickstarter campaign one of the three main factions was known as the Hamazi Empire but was later renamed the Durani Empire. As a result, some material still refers to the Lower and Upper Hamazi Empire instead of the Lower and Upper Durani Empire. Strange Messages FROM THE FIELD JOURNAL OF ANUJA, NA-SENANI (HONORARY BRIGADIER GENERAL) AND CHIEF ADVISOR TO RAJA SUDHAMRA, BELOVED PRINCE OF THE LOWER EMPIRE, COMMANDER OF HIS SUPREME EMPEROR’S CALVARY, DIVISION OF THE WESTERN WIND I can count on one hand the number of people I’ve met who actually hail from the imperial capital of Karana-Naga. The magnificent, legendary city is home to the most powerful and privileged clans of the Hamazi Empire. They rule the rest of us from on high, above the clouds, deigning to visit only on the rarest of occasions. Even the lowest castes there have more zravas — that strange, ill-defined, and ever-shifting breed of prestige that only Hamazi aristocracy understand — than the most esteemed Lower Empire families. Which is why I took no small amount of pleasure in watching the Karana-Nagan woman here, riding toward me in the company of at least forty dirt-covered, dogged soldiers and golems, puking her lunch ... and then her breakfast ... and then, good gods, probably her dinner from the night before ... into a bucket. The woman’s pretty face was desperately pale, her eyes teary and bleary. She now delivered another mouthful into the pail with such gusto, her white jeweled headdress tumbled off, bounced twice off the gnarled hide of the Bramble Horn she was riding, and landed in the soggy earth. She swore. I tried not to smile. I probably failed. - Original written by J.C. Hutchins - The Symbol of the Lower Durani Empire The symbol of the Lower Durani Empire appears as green vine wrapped around a white stone tower. Lower Hamazi 01.png|High-res symbol of the Lower Durani Empire. Lower Hamazi Symbol.svg|Vector image of the symbol of the Lower Durani Empire. Lower Hamazi v1 2400.jpg|Banner of the Lower Durani Empire. Lower Hamazi Banner.jpg|Original Kickstarter graphic for the Lower Hamazi Empire.